


Blood

by Seiya234



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn, Ace thought blearily, who thought taking a knife for someone would hurt so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Ace wasn’t sure why she was lying on the floor or what all of this wet red stuff was around her or why her mind felt like a sheet flapping in the breeze.

Metaphoricalalalaly of course and that word became so much more fun when you dragged it out.

They were dealing with a baddie and then there had been a knife and she had barreled into the Doctor for some reason and there had been a thud in her shoulder and now she was lying on the floor having a grand old time.

She would have loved to just roll around on the floor if it weren’t for the fact that some distant Ace was telling her that that would be a bad idea.

She heard the rumble of the Doctor’s voice, though instead of the cat’s purr his Scottish burr made her think of sometimes, now it sounded like the storm rolling in, the shaking of the volcano before eruption, the crack of a dam breaking.

She would have shivered, but it seemed that she was already shaking all over.

(Shock, I’m in shock, the distant Ace said but she tuned that Ace out because she sounded a little panicked and she was really relaxed now)

She tuned out for a minute, wrapped in intense scrutiny of the grain in the wood flooring, and how the red stuff (blood Ace, come on, wake up) pooled in and around and over it.  
She came back to the sound of the emperor crying.

Except it was more than crying it was sobbing, the sound of a man who had just been broken irreparably and unequivocally.

(five pounds he offs himself in a month, another Ace said. Not Distant Ace. Grownup Ace, she decided. She wasn’t sure she liked the coolness of Grownup Ace’s tone)

She didn’t pay him any more mind though because the Professor was there now lifting her up

(And how the hell was he managing that? They were about the same height and weight except he was picking her up as easily as lifting a feather)  She was jostled and all of the sudden everything hurt and this was a good time to pass-

—-  
"I am replaceable, you are not," the Professor said when she woke up in her room.

(He had obviously spent the night watching over her; her room was far cleaner then it had any business being)

"What do you mean by mmmmf"

Before she could finish asking the Professor stuck a large lolly in her mouth.

"The sugar will do you good until we can get you up and into the kitchen," he said. She fumed at the interruption but he had a point. Also, it was a cheery lolly, her favorite.

(Their next stop was with the Brigadier and people straight out of goddamned King Arthur and Merlin who was her Professor….

She wondered if that was his long winded answer to her question)


End file.
